The Dog, The Wolf and The Snake
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;; I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Alexandra Marie Wolff. She is mine. All mine. Don't steal.

-------------------------------

"Check out the new girl," Sirius Black poked James Potter in the ribs, startling the boy into awareness.

"Wha?" James glanced around the library, wiping drool off of his chin with the back of his hand.

"Over there!" Sirius said, shaking the hair out of his eyes and pointing not very discreetly. James looked and said 'oh' before turning back to stare at the Potions essay he had managed to drool on.

Sirius shifted in his seat, "Don't you think its weird that a new student shows up in the middle of the year?" His eyes were glued to the girl as she drifted through the shelves, several books in her hands. Remus leaned over, snatching a well of ink out of James' path as the boy fell asleep again, head drooping onto the table.

"Not at all Sirius," Remus said, returning to his own essay, "I've talked to her. Her family just moved to London from Ireland. Dumbledore allowed her to attend Hogwarts. She's a fifth year like us."

"What house?"

"Not sure. I didn't get a chance to ask," Remus replied, his tone obviously dismissing the subject. Sirius sighed and was tempted to get up and talk to the girl but didn't move an inch. The girl now had her back turned to him therfore not allowing Sirius to see what house colors she was wearing. Thick straight blond hair was twirled into a bun high on her head, her wand and several quills stuck in it. The girl turned, dropping a book and Sirius' lip curled to see Severus Snape pick it up and hand it back. The girl smiled and laughed softly at something he said.

"What's her name?" Sirius said, poking Remus who was finishing his essay and glaring at Sirius for not having even started.

"She told me to call her Lexa. I got nothing else," he paused for a moment, "Are you going to do your homework for once?" Sirius shook his head and resumed staring at the girl. She was no where to be found though. Probably gone off to with Snivellus. Disgusting. If that girl liked Snivellus then she wasn't worth Sirius' time...right?

"Come on, it's late. Let's get back to the Common Room, eh?" Remus said, shaking James back into awareness and helping his fellow Gryffindors gather their books together and wind their way through the halls.

Sirius couldn't pull his thoughts from the girl though. She was tall, must've been 5'9" or something. Taller than Snivellus at least. Gorgeous blond hair. Oh, he'd love to run his fingers through that. He wondered how long it was. He wondered many things about the girl named Lexa, causing him to stumble at least twice on steps. The thoughts continued as Sirius stumbled into bed, hardly bothering to remove his robes. As sleep slowly, very slowly tonight, turned his brain fuzzy, Sirius' thoughts spiraled down the drain, giving him some rather nice dreams involving him, Lexa and a bed.

----------------------

Kind of short...I know. I'll try to make Chapter Two longer. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer;** I do not own any of these characters except for Lexa. Don't steal her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra Marie Wolff was in Slytherin as Sirius Black found out the next morning in double potions. Which of course made her off limits for him. Gryffindors and Slytherins simply did **not** mix. Simply wasn't done. This unhappy news put Sirius in a mood and his potions partner, Remus, was forced to do the work after Sirius nearly cut his hand off as he watched Alexandra and Severus work together.

"C'mon Siri, the world isn't going to end simply because you can't get the new foreign chick," Remus said, chopping up some root that seemed to be bleeding.

"No, it's going to end because _Severus Snape_ got the foreign chick," Sirius retorted, eyes smoldering with disgust and want at the two Slytherins. Remus sighed but said nothing further on the subject until class ended.

"Uh, you go ahead Rem, I'll catch up," Sirius said. Remus pursed his lips but said nothing, cleaning the table he and Sirius had been working at before leaving, books in hand. Sirius watched as Remus joined James and Lily, laughing at something one of them said. His gaze returned to where Alexandra stood, cleaning her own table by herself. Perfect. Sirius walked over to her and began to help her without saying a word.

"And who are you?" The girl said, straightening herself. She was about the same height as Sirius with dark green eyes. Her hair was in a bun like Sirius had seen yesterday with the same quills and her wand stuck in it. She held herself very proudly, radiating Slytherin and pureblood with every breath.

"Black, Sirius Black," Sirius said, attempting to stand up as tall and appear as regal as the girl did, "I heard you just came to Hogwarts."

"Mmm, I 'ave," she replied, returning to her cleaning before finishing it with a quick sweep of her wand. She returned the wand to her hair before turning back to Sirius. "The name's Alexandra Wolff by the way. I go by Lexa though." Sirius nodded.

"Going to dinner?" he asked. Merlin, where was the smooth talking Sirius that normally came out when he spoke to girls? The guy that could convice any girl that he loved them in two seconds.

"Nope, goin' to the library," Lexa replied, snatching her bag and making her way to the door, "I presume you want to come along?" Sirius nodded and followed her out the door, his own bag in tow.

"I heard you came from Ireland," he said. The halls were unusually empty but Sirius supposed it was because it was lunchtime. "You don't seem to have an accent though."

Lexa smiled, "A slight one. Lived in England for most of my life though. Da was transferred to Ireland three years ago and now we're back here." Sirius nodded.

"There you are Lexa!" Sirius and Lexa turned to see Severus Snape come up to them. A glare full of hate passed between the two men.

"Hullo Sev," Lexa said as the dark haired man slipped an arm around her waist, obviously showing off to Sirius.

"Why in the world are you associating with," Severus waved his hand vaguely at Sirius, "This Gryffindor?" Sirius glared at him.

Lexa shrugged, "I was goin' to the library and Sirius said he'd like ta come."

"Lexa, dear, Slytherins don't mingle with Gryffindors," Severus explained, practically spitting the word 'Gryffindors', "Come, come. Let us leave this Gryffindor and go to the library. Alone." Lexa, obviously confused about the House rivalry, smiled at Sirius, a bit of remorse in her eyes.

"Bye Sirius," Lexa said, going to follow Sirius.

"Bye Lexa," Sirius replied although his gaze was on Severus, daggers flying through the air. He stood, watching the two snakes slither away.

"Shit," Sirius muttered, frustrated. He stormed into the Great Hall and sat down next to Remus and James.

"What happened?" Remus asked, munching on cold chicken. Sirius recounted the story earning a sympathy pat on the shoulder from James and Remus.

"Maybe she won't care about the House Rivalry and will want to see you again," James said, playing with his hair. Sirius snorted.

"Not with Snivellus pouring poison into her ear," he said. The only good that had come of Severus showing up was that it explained why Lexa hadn't told him to fuck off when he went to help her. She hadn't known about the Slytherin versus Gryffindor thing. Sirius sighed and stood, not caring to eat.

"Going to the Common Room," he muttered. Remus stood also, saying he'd come with him. James said nothing, having become distracted by Lily.

"Siri, there are plenty of other girls in this school who would _love_ to have you simply talk to them. Forget about Lexa," Remus said, "Look, the full moon is in two nights. And the day after that there's a Quidditch match. You've got other things to think about. Your grades could certainly handle a good thinking about." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus' last statement. The werewolf shrugged.

"I guess you're right Rem," Sirius said, entering the Common Room after giving the password. The two collapsed into their chairs by the fire and Sirius drifted off into a trance, eyes locked into a staring contest with the fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel like I'm going no where with this story. -sigh-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;;** I only own Alexandra and no one else. Point of View changes to Snape in this chapter. c:

And Lucius _was_ at school with the Maruaders...right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was very upset at one Mr. Sirius Black and madly in love with one Miss Alexandra Wolff. The problem was that he was also madly in love with one Miss Lily Evans. And Miss Lily Evans had left him for one Mr. James Potter. So, Severus Snape lay on his bed in the Slytherin dorms, contemplating going with Lexa to make both Sirius and Lily jealous. Kill two birds with one stone. That sort of thing. Flicking black hair out of his eyes, Severus leaped off of the bed, robes swirling around his legs, and made his way to the Common Room.

"Severus!" Lexa was sitting in the corner of the room, books spread out around her. Severus strode over to her immediately, attempting to appear normal.

"Sev, could you explain this to me?" Lexa pointed to a page in the open potions book before her. Severus sat down next to her, closer than he probably should have, and leaned forward to study the page. It was a simple Polyjuice potion, for him at least. He smiled and picked up the book, turning to Lexa to explain it to her. He didn't even have a chance to say a word when Lexa suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Startled, he didn't move for a second before he realized that he should return it. Doing so, he leaned in closer than before, reveling in the smell of Lexa's hair and the simple scent of he skin. A cat call from across the room jolted them apart and Severus turned to glare at Lucius who was sitting with a bunch of friends. The blond simply smirked and returned to his conversations with the other Slytherins.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere. Need to talk," Lexa said, standing and tugging Severus with her. He dropped the potions book on top of the others and followed her out of the Common Room. The sound of their footsteps were hollow echoes as they ran through the corridors, seeming to be following a path blindly. Severus had no idea where Lexa was taken him but knew that he would follow Lexa into the devil's own lair if need be. Lexa opened an empty classroom, flicking her wand and lighting the torches around the room with a swift motion. His back was suddenly pressed against the wall and Lexa's hungry mouth was against his. All awkwardness was gone as the two battled with mere tounges, silent moans and soft groans echoing in the room. Several moments passed before Severus pulled away, breathing heavily in pants that were becoming a little tight.

"I thought you said you needed to talk," he breathed, drinking in the closeness of the woman before him. Damn, those breasts were as soft as they looked. Lexa grinned and turned her back on him to go sit upon the teacher's desk. Legs crossed daintly, she stared at him, seeming to be in deep thought.

She opened her mouth then closed it before finally speaking, "Sev, I am a pureblood witch. I am a Slytherin. I am a woman. One of these things apparently denies me the right to see the men I wish ta see...or at least would like ta get ta know better. So, Severus, do you know what that means?" Severus shook his head, extremley confused as to what in Merlin's name Lexa was trying to get at. Lexa sighed as if annoyed with him. Why is girls always expected men to understand their logic?

"It means that you are the only person in this school I remotely like and allowed to like," Lexa said, getting off the desk, "Because apparently, Snakes don't fuck with Lions...or should I say Snakes don't fuck Lions? Hmmm. It's that whole interspecies unable to breed properly thing I suppose." She stopped talking, that deep in thought look returning to her face as she leaned on the desk. Severus was currently attempting to understand what Lexa had just said. She said that she liked him? And that she also liked...Black? Ew.

Lexa came over to him, pressing him back against the wall, one hand brushing his greasy hair behind his ear and out of his dark eyes, "Don't be confused Severus. I know that's not your way. All I'm saying is that..." her voice faltered. Severus smiled, although it may have seemed to be a grimace to others. He leaned forward and kissed Lexa.

"I know," he whispered, pulling away for a moment. Lexa smiled and the two touched lips again, as if it sealed the silent contract between them.

-----------------------------

Severus Snape lay in his bed in the Slytherin dorms once more, once again staring at the ceiling and once again thinking about Lexa. They were going out, and he was very happy about it for his new relationship may just kill the rumors that were whispered about his being gay. Which he wasn't. It had just taken him some time to find a girl who understood what he wanted. But there was a little bit of doubt in his mind. Lexa seemed to have said that she was going out with him only because she had. She seemed to imply that she would have preferred Sirius Black over him. As confused as he would allow himself to be, Severus rolled over in bed and began to finish his Potions homework, attempting to clear his mind before sleeping.


End file.
